


Goodbye

by The Fink (orphan_account)



Category: Green Day
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-20
Updated: 2006-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The%20Fink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

Billie’s eyes made their way around the vacant studio, fingers trailing over every surface, committing it to memory. He breathed in deeply, the scent of the place bringing back countless memories.

This had been their home.

“Bills?”

The former frontman turned, grinning sheepishly.

“Thought you’d be here.” Tré crossed his arms, fixing Billie with a sad smile.

“I can’t believe we’ll never come back here.”

Tré could here the sound of tears in Billie’s voice. He wrapped his arms around the tiny man, noting sadly the bits of grey in his hair.

“No regrets.”

Billie nodded sadly against Tré’s shoulder.


End file.
